


Hunter x Hunter kink requests

by raging_stor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hisoka, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hung Uvogin, Makeup Sex, Medical Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Machi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: A series of hunter x hunter smutty one shots! Taking requests for pairings and kinks!
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark, Uvogin/Nobunaga
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200





	1. Introduction

I'm starting a series of hunter x hunter one shots! Comment if you have a request for a pairing and kink you'd like me to write. I'm most familiar writing m/m, but I'm not opposed to doing m/f or f/f. My one rule is that I won't do Gon and Killua because they are children you sickos. I also might refuse certain requests if I'm not up for it, but I'm very open to almost every kink. 

The first chapter I made on my own request to get the ball rolling. Enjoy :)


	2. Nobunaga x Uvogin - Makeup sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvogin and Nobunaga are constantly at each other's throats, and have a particular way of resolving the conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter I made just because there's a shortage of Uvo/Nobu fanfiction. Of course leave a comment with any pairing/kink requests and I'll do my best!

The troupe was on the move, shifting their makeshift base from Yorknew to near Padokea. They had decided to move in groups to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. One such group was crossing through a mountain range. The group consisted of four troupe members: Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, and Uvogin. As usual, Nobunaga and Uvogin were at each other’s throats. Machi rolled her eyes.

“Why did Danchou think it would be smart to have these two in the same group?” She asked quietly, walking in front with Kortopi. the small man chuckled.

“They fight well together. And despite the arguing, they’re both strengthened by how much they care for one another.” Machi sighed.

“I suppose so. But I wish I wasn’t stuck with their bickering.” She raised her voice a bit, turning to look over her shoulder. “Hey! Knock it off, we’re never going to make it Padokea if you two kill each other along the way!” At that point Uvo was holding Nobunaga off the ground by his throat, and Nobunaga had his sword drawn and pointed at Uvo’s throat. Uvo laughed and dropped Nobunaga, who landed easily on his feet.

“Ease up Mach, it’s all in good fun!” The giant resumed walking behind the other two. Nobunaga was steaming and his face was red.

“It is NOT in good fun you absolute asshole!” He charged at Uvogin with his sword , which just made a clanging noise and bounced off when it hit Uvo’s skin. Uvo laughed.

“You know you can’t hurt me with a simple sword Nobu. You’re not really trying to kill me.” Nobunaga huffed and ran ahead, walking behind Machi and Kortopi but in front of Uvo. Machi rolled her eyes and exchanged an annoyed look with Kortopi. 

The walk to the base took several days, and by the time they got there Machi was ready to pull her hair out. The temporary shelter was little more than a small warehouse hidden by trees. Machi sighed when she realized there would be no separate rooms or means of privacy. She couldn’t escape Uvo and Nobunaga.

“I’m going to keep watch. We’re the first group here, the others shouldn’t be here until tomorrow.” With that she disappeared into the trees, more intent on getting some space than actually keeping watch. Kortopi watched her go, then turned to Uvo and Nobunaga. 

“Danchou had a job for me in the city. I’ll be back tonight.” He turned and walked away, leaving Uvo and Nobunaga alone. Nobunaga huffed and stormed into the warehouse, slamming the door behind him. Uvo laughed and opened the door again to follow Nobunaga inside.

“What are you even mad at me for now Nobu?” He asked, sitting down on the floor against the wall. Nobunaga glared at him.

“You insulted my nen! You told me it wasn’t original enough!” He snapped, kicking a box. Uvo laughed.

“You do know I told you that specifically to get a rise out of you?” This only made Nobunaga’s face turn redder and his hands ball up into fists.

“So I’m amusing to you?!”

“Mm, very.” As Nobunaga looked like he was about to explode, Uvo finally decided to stop teasing him. He laughed and stood up, walking over to Nobunaga and taking both his wrists in his large hands. “Alright, I’m sorry. You look like you’re about to pass out, calm down.” Nobunaga tried to tear his hands from Uvo’s grip, but the man’s grip was ironclad. Instead he glared at him.

“What perverted pleasure do you get out of my anger?!” He snarled.

“You know all too well Nobu,” Uvo said, smirking, and Nobunaga groaned.

“Oh, no. So that’s what all this shit is about?!” He asked, annoyed. “You always do this. You always try to make up for everything by getting into my pants!” 

“I know I do, because it always works.” He slowly backed Nobunaga into a wall, pinning his wrists on either side of his head. Nobunaga groaned, knowing he was right.

“What if I said no? What if I said that this time you can’t just fix everything by touching my dick, and to back off?” Uvogin smiled in a way that made Nobunaga’s heart melt, and made it impossible to stay mad at him.

“Then I’d stop. But I know you won’t say that, because you want this.” He moved his hands down to Nobunaga’s hips then lifted him up against the wall so their faces were level. Then he gently pressed his lips to Nobunaga’s neck.

“Ugh… you’re right. You know too well that I can’t resist you.” He tipped his head to the side as Uvogin started to mouth at his neck. “But this better be a proper apology!” Uvo laughed, smiling against his neck.

“Of course it will be. I’ll make you forget ever being mad…”

“Until the next time you decide to intentionally piss me off.”

“Exactly. Until then.” After he spoke, Uvo parted his lips and allowed his broad tongue to travel over Nobunaga’s neck, tasting the salty skin. Nobu’s breathing was starting to quicken as Uvo backed away from the wall and moved to sit on a box. Nobunaga straddled his lap and started to move his hips against the growing bulge in Uvogin’s pants.

Uvo sucked on Nobunaga’s neck for a few more minutes then pulled back. He gazed at him for a moment then connected their lips in a messy kiss. Nobunaga was panting now, intently grinding down against Uvo as they kissed sloppily, tongues pressed together.

Nobunaga had to lift himself off of Uvo’s lap for a moment to hike up his Kimono as Uvo dragged down his loincloth and shorts. When Nobunaga sat back down his bare cock pressed against Uvo’s and he ground hard against it. Uvo moaned and grabbed a handful of Nobunaga’s ass, squeezing and spreading it as he massaged the muscular area. Nobunaga moaned and bit his lip, his head falling back. 

“Uv- oh… fuck.” He panted, staring at the large man. Uvo smiled and brought one hand up to Nobunaga’s face, tracing over his lip with a finger. 

“Suck.” He commanded, and Nobunaga eagerly took Uvo’s thick finger into his mouth. He moaned as he felt the finger prod at the back of his throat, and another finger joined it. He lubed Uvo’s fingers up as well as he could with just spit, knowing it would be necessary soon. Only two fingers would fit in Nobunaga’s mouth, so after a minute Uvo pulled them out and pushed in his ring finger, letting Nobunaga’s tongue curl around it. Then he moved his hand back down to his ass and gave it another squeeze.

Nobunaga let out a cry when he felt one large finger breach his hole. Uvogin wasn’t particularly gentle, knowing full well that Nobunaga could handle the pain of the stretch as long as he didn’t tear. He thrusted his finger, rubbing it deep inside of him.

Considering the size of Uvogin’s finger alone, it didn’t take long to find that spot that made Nobunaga keen, arching his back and grinding down on the finger. Uvo smirked and leaned in to kiss him again, his warm tongue invading Nobunaga’s mouth. When he forced in a second finger, Nobunaga jumped and moaned louder. Those thick fingers scissored and pulled at Nobunaga’s hole, spreading him open as the smaller man rutted against Uvo’s cock. 

When Uvo pushed hard into his prostate, Nobunaga cried out and came unexpectedly, his body jumping as he coated both their stomachs with his seed. Uvo pulled back and laughed breathily.

“That good Nobu? Should I-“

“Keep going. I can get hard again,” Nobunaga snapped, then grabbed Uvo’s hair and pulled him into another kiss. Uvo’s rumbling laughter racked through both of their bodies and he worked in a third finger, spreading Nobunaga’s hole. Nobunaga’s soft cock twitched against Uvo’s hard one, the pressure on his prostate renewing his interest in the situation. When Uvo pulled back from the kiss a trail of saliva connected their mouths.

“Are you ready for me Nobu?”

“Of course. I’m not fragile, I’ve taken you before.” He rutted slowly into Uvo’s lap, smirking at him. Uvo laughed and pulled his fingers out. 

“My cock’s dry, Nobu. What are we going to do about that?” He asked, bucking his hips. Nobunaga rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just asked me to suck you off you know.” He slid down off of Uvo’s lap and onto the floor, where he took the giant’s huge cock in his hand and stroked it gently. Then he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the underside of it, pulling a low moan from Uvo.

“Mm your mouth is always so perfect. Come on, suck me nice and good,” he purred, lifting his hips slightly. Nobunaga lapped at the very tip then wrapped his lips around the head, having to stretch his mouth wide. He could barely take a third of Uvo’s cock before gagging, and he drooled around it. Uvo moaned and bucked slightly, shoving his cock down Nobunaga’s throat. Nobunaga choked and pulled off, licking his lips before he went back to licking and sucking down the sides of it to wet it. 

Once he felt like Uvo’s cock was lubed enough, Nobunaga crawled back into his lap and kissed him hard. Uvo settled his large hands on Nobunaga’s hips and lifted him up before setting him back down on his cock. When the head breached his entrance, Nobunaga whimpered, the stretch burning. Uvo moved him down slowly but steadily until he had bottomed out. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Nobunaga panting as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled and stretched, and Uvo’s face screwing up in pleasure. Finally, Nobunaga lifted himself up until Uvo was almost out, then dropped back down with a high pitched whine. Uvo wrapped an arm around Nobunaga’s waist and pulled him tighter against himself as the smaller man started to bounce, moaning with every downstroke.

“Fuck, Uvo.. ah, fuck me!” He begged, dropping himself down. Uvo smirked and grabbed him tightly before flipping them and forcing Nobunaga onto his belly on the floor. He pulled his knees up so Nobunaga’s ass was bared with his face pressed to the floor, and he shoved back in hard. 

Nobunaga screamed as he was fucked into the floor, the concrete painfully rubbing against his knees. Uvo was ruthless and his hips smacked loudly against Nobunaga’s ass with every thrust. The warehouse filled with the sounds of both of their moans and cries as Nobunaga went limp and let Uvo wreck him.

When Uvo reached around to wrap a large hand around Nobunaga’s cock, the smaller man came again, screaming in pleasure. Uvo stroked him through his orgasm, never once letting up on his thrusts. As Nobunaga laid panting on the ground Uvo finally pulled out and flipped Nobunaga over, holding him by his hair. He stroked himself until he came too with a shout, his sticky release coating the side of Nobunaga’s face and in his hair. Nobunaga closed his eyes and parted his lips, catching some of Uvo’s cum on his tongue. When he opened his eyes he was a sticky mess and looked completely blissed out.

“So, I take it you too made up.” Uvo and Nobunaga both turned to see Machi, leaning against the wall of the warehouse with her arms crossed. Nobunaga groaned and got up, his Kimono falling back down to cover him up. 

“Fuck off, Machi. How long were you standing there?” Machi laughed.

“Just the last couple minutes. I always wondered how you two resolved your fights.” Uvogin rolled his eyes and pulled his shorts back on, wiping the cum from his stomach with the back of his hand.

“Heh. You should probably wash your face, Nobu,” Uvo advised. Nobunaga glared at him.

“You’re the one who decided you just had to cum on my face!” He snapped. 

“Yeah, but you liked it.” Nobunaga blushed, proving Uvo’s point, and Uvo ruffled his hair. Machi laughed.

“Well, don’t worry. I don’t intend to tell the others about this. Though if they find you like this that’s not my problem.” Uvo smiled.

“Thanks Mach. Come on Nobu, there’s a stream nearby. Let’s go wash off.”


	3. Uvogin x Shalnark - Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shalnark returns home from a long mission, he misses Uvo and wants his big cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/kink request for user Shalnark. Leave a comment if you like it, and let me know what pairings and kinks you want to see! And if you like UvoShal, check out my fanfiction "facade."

Shalnark was sweaty and exhausted when he got back to the makeshift home he shared with Uvo. Danchou had assigned him an exhausting mission that he really thought should have been given to an enhancer, but he’d insisted Shalnark do it. As Shalnark trudged in, Uvo looked up from the futon in the small living room. 

“Welcome home Shal.”

“Fuck off.” 

Shalnark walked right past him and into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He took a good long shower, intent on scrubbing away the grime from the last several days he’d spent camping out. When he got out of the shower, he towel dried his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back out into the living room. The giant was sitting on the futon with his arms crossed and staring at the ground lost in thought, but when Shalnark came out of the bathroom he looked up and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“You look a little frustrated Shal. Was it that bad?” He asked, leaning back against the back of the futon. Shalnark crossed the room, smiling, and bent down over Uvo. 

“It was alright. I missed you though.” Uvo laughed at his words and stood up, towering over Shalnark who had to crane his neck to look up at him.

“You did, and yet your only words when you came in were ‘fuck off.’” Uvogin took a piece of Shalnark’s hair between his thumb and forefinger, stroking it gently. Shalnark took a step forward so he was pressed up against Uvo, looking up at him.

“I was filthy and wanted to take a shower. Now I want you.” He placed a gentle kiss on Uvo’s abdomen and set his hands on the man’s large hips then looked up at him, his look heated. “Get down here so I can kiss you,” He demanded. Uvo laughed breathily, licking his lips.

“I have a better idea.” He leaned down and scooped Shalnark up bridal style, earning an indignant squeak from the smaller man. The towel slipped off and dropped to the ground, leaving Shalnark completely bare in Uvo’s arms. “Just taking you to bed little mouse.” he carried him to their shared bedroom, dropping him heavily onto it before crawling over him. His powerful body caged Shalnark’s lithe one as he leaned down to connect their lips. 

Uvo was a bit of a sloppy kisser, but Shalnark never minded. He liked the way Uvo’s tongue invaded his mouth, licking across his teeth and hungrily exploring his mouth. And he certainly liked the feeling of Uvo slowly grinding against him until he pulled back, gazing lustfully down at Shalnark. When Uvo reached down to palm at Shalnark’s cock, he blushed and looked away. He’d always been insecure about his size, no matter how much Uvo told him he liked his little dick. 

Now, Uvo was rubbing the palm of his colossal hand over Shalnark’s cock, loving the moans that arose from him as his cock twitched to life. Fully hard, Shal was about 4 and a half inches. Uvo moved off of Shalnark’s mouth and gave him one long slow lick up his neck before he rolled to the side and smirked. “Mm, suck me off baby. Then maybe I’ll consider fucking you.” He sat up against the headboard of the bed, his own cock starting to push against his shorts as it twitched. 

Shalnark nodded obediently and sat up, slowly pulling Uvo’s shorts down over his legs. He slid the shorts down over his feet then looked up, his mouth watering as he stared at Uvo’s undeniably huge length. Even soft it was impressive, and hard it was 9 inches with a wide girth that always made Shal scream.

Uvo was half hard when Shalnark crawled up his legs to take the base in his hand, licking his lips. His small hand couldn’t quite make the girth of Uvo’s cock, so he twisted his wrist as he stroked it, then leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the tip. Then he opened his mouth wide and took Uvo in, though he could barely fit the head in his mouth, his jaw wide and his lips stretched around it. Uvo moaned and set his hand on the back of Shalnark’s head, petting it. 

“Good boy. You don’t have to try to deepthroat me baby, you can use your tongue.”

Shalnark gasped as he pulled off of Uvo’s cock, saliva still connecting his lips to the head. Then he leaned down and licked a long stripe up the underside from Uvo’s balls to his tip, laving his tongue over the prominent vein there. As he licked and sucked all over Uvo’s cock, the large man groaned and pet his hair.

“Fuck, that’s it. Come on, suck my balls too.” He sighed contentedly when Shalnark sucked one of his balls into his mouth. The smaller man reached down to rub his own cock, letting out a soft shuddering moan. He moved to Uvo’s other ball, sucking and licking it as he gazed up at the man’s face through his lashes. Uvo continued to pet Shalnark’s hair, his hand covering his entire head, as his cock was licked and sucked on. Finally he pulled Shalnark off of him by his hair and the manipulator went easily, his lips red and swollen.

“Enough. I want you on your hands and knees, ass up.” 

Shalnark was quick to comply, scrambling to get into the position Uvo needed with his ass bared to him. Uvo moaned and got behind him, spreading the small ass apart with his large hands before he spit on Shalnark’s hole. Shalnark whimpered and wiggled his hips, letting Uvo play with his ass. Uvo found the lube in the nightstand and generously coated his fingers, then gently stroked his hole.

“Ready for me baby?”

“Ahh Always Uvo!” Shalnark whimpered, pressing his ass backwards as Uvo slipped the finger inside of him. Uvo’s fingers were unreasonable large just like the rest of him, and even one had Shalnark moaning and clenching around it. As Uvo thrusted and twisted his finger, Shalnark panted, needing more. 

“Uvo… more, please.” The second finger was more of a challenge and it burned a bit as it slid inside. Still, Shalnark moaned even louder as his tight hole twitched and clenched. Uvo spread his fingers apart, drawing a cry from Shalnark, and fucked them into the small man’s prostate. “Uvo! Fuck!” 

Shalnark wasn’t quite ready when a third huge finger forced its way in alongside the other two and he whimpered, his body trying to accommodate.

“Ah… Uvo, wait, give me a second…” He bit his lip, his face flushed. Uvo’s cock hung hard and heavy between his legs as he knelt behind the Shalnark, his hand pausing as he waited for him to adjust. Finally Shal nodded and Uvo started to move again, twisting and stretching his fingers.

Shalnark was drooling, his face blissed out as he was stretched wide. His body really should be far too small to accommodate Uvogin’s fingers let alone his cock, but he always managed. Uvo knew to take his time preparing him too, and he spent a while like that, with three fingers buried inside Shalnark massaging his inner walls.

Finally Shalnark let out a high moan and nodded.

“Fuck, Uvo I want your cock…” He flushed as he said the words, and soon found the giant’s fingers being pulled out of him. With Uvo’s size and strength it was easy for him to flip Shalnark onto his back and bend him practically in half with his legs spread around his head. When Uvo leaned over Shalnark his large body completely caged him in. 

Uvo pressed the tip of his cock to Shalnark’s hole, smearing precum over it as he grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock. Then he tossed it aside and slowly pushed forward. By the time the head disappeared into Shalnark’s body the manipulator was trembling and letting out little moaning breaths. The smaller man stared down at where Uvo’s huge cock was sinking deeper into his body and he bit his hand to steady himself.

Uvo stopped once his cock was fully sheathed in the tight heat of Shalnark’s body, and the enhancer’s face was screwed up in pleasure. He held Shalnark’s ankles against the bed, his fingers easily wrapping around them. 

“Gonna fuck you now Shal,” he growled, and Shalnark flushed and nodded. Uvo started slow, knowing he needed to be gentle until he adjusted, but as soon as he heard Shalnark moan in pleasure he started to speed up until he was pounding into the smaller man.

He snapped his hips forward at a slightly different angle and Shalnark screamed, his whole body convulsing in pleasure. 

“AH! Fuck, UVO! THERE! He cried, his own small cock twitching against his stomach and leaking precum. Uvo smirked and tightened his grip on his ankles as he angled his thrusts to hit that sweet spot repeatedly. Shalnark was a moaning mess, crying out and spasming underneath Uvo. “UVO! Fuck!” He screamed. 

“Oh, ugh… Shal, fuck…” Uvo’s face contorted in pleasure as he fucked hard into Shalnark. He released his ankle with one hand and reached between them. As soon as that huge hand pressed against Shalnark’s cock the manipulator was cumming hard, screaming as his back arched.

“UVO!!!” As he came he clenched down and Uvo let out a throaty moan, gasping. He thrusted a few more times then went still deep inside Shalnark, cumming. 

“Ohhh… Shal!” He cried. When he pulled out, the smaller man was still trembling with the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly, and Uvo smiled at him.

“Guess you really did miss me, huh baby?” He dropped onto the bed next to Shalnark, laying on his side to face him. Shalnark rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I told you I did.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, parting his own to allow Uvo’s thick tongue to press into his mouth. Cum dripped from his leaking asshole, which was still wide and twitching. “Clean me now.” He turned onto his side, groaning at the ache in his ass, and curled up. Uvo laughed.

“Needy boy.” He got up and returned with a wet rag which he used to gently wipe down Shalnark’s body. He finished at his ass, scooping the dripping cum from his ass before tossing the rag aside and laying down behind him. Uvo spooned Shalnark, his body encasing the manipulator’s. They both fell asleep like that, blissed out.


	4. Leorio x Kurapika - Medical Kink and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's feeling sick when his boyfriend, Leorio, comes to visit. Luckily the doctor is more than happy to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink/pairing request by user Seablue. I've never written a medical kink before so let me know what you think!

Kurapika felt awful. He had been sick for over a week, with fevers on and off and barely able to get out of bed. The worst part was that Leorio was flying in today to visit, which Kurapika had been eagerly looking forward to for months. He didn’t want to ruin Leorio’s trip by making him take care of him the whole time, so he loaded up on cold medicine and drove to the airport to pick his boyfriend up.

Kurapika was tackled as soon as Leorio came down the escalator. He laughed, happy to see him even if he still felt miserable. Leorio picked him up and spun him around, grinning.

“Kurapika! I missed you!” he kissed his cheek then set Kurapika down, who felt like he was about to throw up. He smiled.

“Leorio. I missed you too.” he took his boyfriend’s hand.

“You alright?” Leorio asked. “You look really pale.” Kurapika nodded.

“I’m alright, I’ve just been a little under the weather. No big deal. I’m just glad you’re here!” He hugged Leorio again, and the taller man frowned.

“Baby why didn’t you tell me you were sick?!” He asked. “I would’ve come sooner and taken care of you.” 

“That’s exactly why. I knew you would immediately get all worried when really, I’m fine.” Leorio put the back of his hand to Kurapika’s forehead. 

“You’re not fine. You have a fever. Come on, I’m going to care for you and you’re too sick to stop me.” He slung his arm over Kurapika’s shoulder and let the Kurta lean on him as they walked out to his car. “I’m driving. Give me your keys.” Kurapika shook his head.

“Really Leorio, I’m fine. I can drive.” Leorio shoved his hand into Kurapika’s pocket and pulled out his keys, smiling triumphantly.

“I don’t think so. Come on.” He helped Kurapika into the passenger seat then got into the driver’s seat and moved the seat back to accommodate his long legs. Kurapika was asleep against the window within a matter of minutes and Leorio drove in silence, knowing the way to Kurapika’s apartment by heart. 

When they got there he helped his drowsy boyfriend into the apartment, letting him lean against his shoulder. He helped him back to bed and tucked him in, smiling as he kissed him on the forehead. Kurapika smiled weakly.

“Thank you… I’m sorry I’m ruining your trip…” He fell asleep before Leorio could say anything.

Kurapika slept for several hours and it was late evening when he woke up, feeling a bit better, and saw Leorio sitting by his bed. The taller man smiled and stood up.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a train. So, an improvement.” Leorio laughed and opened his briefcase.

“Well I’m going to check you out, okay baby?” He asked. “Doctor Leorio is in.” He turned around wearing a stethoscope, and Kurapika shuddered.

“Oh? Thank you doctor Leorio…” He gulped. Leorio tilted his head.

“Are you… do you like the idea of me being your doctor?” He smiled, and Kurapika blushed, looking away. 

“Of course I do, I’m sick and you’re the best doctor I know… Not my fault it makes you look incredibly hot.” Leorio laughed and put his hands on his hips.

“Oh really? I guess you’re not too sick to have some fun then?” Kurapika flushed and shook his head.

“I want you to take care of me doctor Leorio, I need you to make me feel better…” His face was bright red from both sickness and embarrassment. 

“Alright baby. I’ll be right back.” he winked and grabbed his briefcase then left the room. When he returned he was wearing his lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. “What seems to be the problem today, Kurapika?” Kurapika crossed his legs under the blanket, trying to get friction on his growing erection.

“I don’t feel well doctor. Can you help me feel better?” Leorio smiled and pulled the blanket down off of Kurapika, seeing the way his pants were getting a bit tight.

“Of course. I’ll have to give you a full check-up. Will you sit up for me?” Kurapika flushed and moved up to sit against the headboard, watching his boyfriend intently. “Alright, open wide and say ‘ah!’” Kurapika flushed and opened his mouth, saying ‘ah.’ Leorio peered into his mouth then set his tongue depressor against his tongue. As Leorio pulled back, Kurapika teasingly licked his finger then smiled cutely.

Leorio smiled and blushed as he put on his stethoscope and put it against Kurapika’s chest. He went still for a long moment as he counted the beats, then pulled away. 

“Heartbeat is fine. I think you have the flu, but I’ll need to check you out a bit more.” He gently cupped Kurapika’s cheek as he grabbed his otoscope and peered into Kurapika’s ear. Kurapika squirmed slightly, his face flushed. 

“L-Leorio… please kiss me.” His eyes slid shut as Leorio’s lips connected with his gently, then the taller man pulled back and licked his lips as he went over to his briefcase. 

“I have something here… It should make you feel better pretty quickly.” He returned to the bed with a syringe needle and a bottle of clear liquid that he filled into the syringe. Kurapika blushed and watched him carefully as Leorio crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. The emitter set the needle down and set his hands on Kurapika’s hips, slowly dragging his hands up under his shirt.

“Ah… Leorio…” Leorio slid his hands up to his chest, rubbing over his nipples for a moment before he moved them back down to pull Kurapika’s shirt up over his head. Then he gently lifted his arm and picked up the needle again. Kurapika watched as Leorio injected him with the liquid, wincing slightly at the pain from the needle before it was put aside.

“That should have you feeling better in no time. In the meantime, I can make you feel good…” He planted a soft kiss on Kurapika’s collarbone, loving the way the blonde squirmed a bit just from the gentle touches. His hands danced across Kurapika’s abs before settling on the waistband of his pants and slowly pulling them down. With the pants out of the way, there was no hiding the prominent bulge in Kurapika’s boxers. He blushed.

“Mm… make me feel better doctor…” He spread his legs slightly, pushing his hips up into the air. Leorio smiled.

“Of course.” His hand finally cupped the hard bulge. “You’re my patient after all.” He leaned down and made eye contact with Kurapika as he mouthed at the head of his cock through his boxers, darkening the wet spot made by Kurapika’s precum. Kurapika’s hand shot up to his mouth as he tried to conceal his moan, but the way his cock twitched in his underwear gave away just how turned on he was. Leorio continued to drag his tongue over his cock, then closed his lips on the tip and sucked.

Finally he pulled down the boxers and shucked them aside, stopping to admire the curve of his cock before he poked his tongue out to flick against the top. Kurapika moaned loudly, muffled by his hand, and his free hand curled itself into the sheets as he tried to ground himself. He squeaked in surprise when he felt Leorio’s hand smack against his ass gently and his face flushed. 

“L-Leorio… what are you doing?” Leorio chuckled.

“Giving you medicine.” He smacked Kurapika’s ass again, a little harder this time, and the blonde let out a shameful moan. “Is that alright?” Kurapika nodded quickly.

“Mm… if it’s doctors orders I suppose.” He spread his legs a bit, moaning as he anticipated the next hit. The next hit was a bit harder but still nice and Kurapika cried out in pleasure. 

“It is. I’m prescribing you ten spanks. Three down.” His hand struck again and Kurapika moaned, his rock hard cock twitching again. The fifth, sixth, and seventh hit were in quick succession and left him breathless, gasping under Leorio. With the eighth and ninth strike, Leorio’s hand stopped on his ass to caress and squeeze the reddening skin. The tenth strike was the hardest and Kurapika cried out loudly, his body convulsing.

“Mm… L-Leorio… doctor, please touch me.” When Leorio leaned down and breathed hot air over his cock, Kurapika shuddered and squirmed a bit more. 

Leorio started slow and teasingly, barely grazing his lips and tongue over the underside of Kurapika’s cock.

“Leorio… please, I need more…” The doctor chuckled and finally wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and his lips around the tip, rubbing his tongue against the slit. Kurapika’s hand fell away from his face as he desperately grabbed at the bedding, bucking up into Leorio’s mouth. 

As Leorio started to bob his head, Kurapika moaned and squirmed, his back arching. With every move of his head he took Kurapika a little deeper until his cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag a bit. Kurapika’s moans filled the room as Leorio expertly laved his tongue over his cock and took him deep in his throat. 

Kurapika cried out loudly as he came down Leorio’s throat. His hips lifted off the bed and his eyes screwed shut, his flushed face scrunching up cutely. The salty taste spread through Leorio’s mouth as he sucked him through his orgasm before pulling off with a wet pop and licking his lips.

“Feeling any better sweetheart?” He asked, looking lovingly at his boyfriend. Kurapika smiled lazily.

“I feel much better doctor… thank you.” He yawned and shivered, the lack of clothing making him cold. Leorio pulled the blanket up over him and tucked it around him then kissed his cheek.

“Good. I love you.” Kurapika mumbled something unintelligible in response as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Hisoka x Machi - Strap on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka wants to play with Machi. Machi accepts, and plays by her own rules. Set after Hisoka's fight with Kastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/kink request for user YesPlease. Leave a comment if you like it.

Hisoka flexed his arms, pleased as always with the seamless way that Machi had reconnected them. With his bungee gum he pulled a cloth over the scar and used his texture surprise to give it the appearance of skin. The pink-haired troupe member watched curiously. When Hisoka noticed her gaze he smiled, and she looked away.

“You can treat the rest of your injuries by yourself.” She turned to leave. “I’m off.” 

“Already?”

“My job is done, so I’m not sticking around.” Hisoka frowned. “Since nen stitches can only do so much, don’t overdo it until your arm’s fully attached.” She took a step, then seemed to remember something. “Oh, that’s right. I came here for a reason. I have new orders. All troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon, August 30th, not just those who find it convenient.”

“Will the boss be coming?”

“Most likely. This could be our biggest job yet. If you skip this one, the boss might hunt you down himself.”

“How very scary. Then, care to join me for dinner tonight?” He gave her a small smile and she narrowed her eyes. 

“You know I’m not interested,” She responded flatly, about to leave again. No good. He wanted to get her to stay.

“Now now, don’t say that. If not dinner perhaps a game?”

“I do not want to fight you Hisoka.” Machi took another step toward the door, wary of the unpredictable clown. Hisoka chuckled and stood up, licking his lips.

“Oh, I know. You’ve made that clear. I was thinking another type of game might be more to your liking.” He tilted his head a bit to the side and smirked, letting a shudder run through his body. Machi grimaced.

“That kind of game then. What’s in it for me?” Hisoka chuckled. 

“So cold… it’ll be worth your while. I’ve seen you look at me, you can pretend you aren’t interested all you want, but I know you want it. I felt your aura when you realized what I meant.” He licked his lips slowly. “I’m a giving partner Machi~” Machi finally stepped away from the door, crossing the room to stand in front of Hisoka in an instant. Hisoka’s eyes widened with glee and his lips stretched in a smile. 

“I’ll play your game. But you’re wrong if you think you’ll be making me submit. If you want me you’ll do this my way.” Hisoka moaned, low and shameless.

“Ohh I can feel your power. You’re wrong about what I want Machi. I want *you* to make *me* submit.” He shuddered. “I can feel your bloodlust even now. It turns me on so much.” Machi was a bit shorter that him and she looked up at him. 

“Very well.” With those words she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. For a few seconds it was remarkably gentle; their lips and tongues moving slowly against one another. Then all at once Machi bit down on Hisoka’s lower lip and pulled, at the same time as she slashed through his shirt which fell to the ground in tatters. Hisoka closed his eyes and moaned, setting his hands on Machi’s hips. 

Machi bit his lip again as she grabbed his wrists and wrenched his hands away from herself to hold to either side of his head. She backed him up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards with her landing on top of him. His wrists she pinned over his head as she connected her lips to his jaw and sucked and bit. He moaned louder, already shamelessly writhing underneath her.

Slowly she moved her attention down his body, sucking dark marks into the skin of his neck and biting along his chest. She stopped to bite down on his nipple and he mewled in pleasure, bucking his hips. She released his hands and moved lower. By the time she’d reached the top of his pants a prominent bulge stood against his pants and she slowly pulled them down and off. She wasn’t at all surprised to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear. The pervert was probably planning on this from the start.

“Are you a masochist Hisoka?” She asked, gazing at the large cock that now twitched against his stomach. Hisoka moaned, looking down at her. As he reached down to stroke her hair, her eyes shot up to his face and his hands were pulled above his head by her threads. They dragged him up the bed until he was secured to the headboard with the stitches. 

“Oh, you like that kind of game~” He purred.

“You didn’t answer my question. Are you a masochist?” When he just gazed at her, she pursed her lips. “No, I don’t think that’s quite it. I’ve seen you become turned on in a battle when your opponent lands a hit on you, but I don’t think it’s the pain, is it?” She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, starting to stroke it slowly. “I think it’s the strength. You love when your opponent is strong enough, smart enough, to land a hit on you. Is that it?” He chuckled. 

“Mm that is a wonderful feeling… I love the thrill of a difficult fight, the threat of death…”

“Then why are you submitting so easily to me like this, I wonder? Is it because I wouldn’t fight you so you’re settling for this? No, I don’t think so… I think you’re acting. I think you’re pretending, even convincing yourself, that I have you pinned here because I’m stronger. You’re pretending you’ve lost.” His cock twitched in her hand. “So that’s it… it’s the prospect of losing that turns you on so much.” Her threads shot out again, this time wrapping around his ankles and pulling his legs apart where they were tied to the bottom corners of the bed. 

“Almost…” He said, smiling eagerly. “You are strong, and even if I let this happen I know that you could kill me. Sure, I let you tie me down. But now that I’m under you, at your mercy, if you decided to kill me I could do nothing about it.” He moaned again at the thought and bucked up into her hand as she pumped him faster. Then all at once her hand pulled away. 

“Hisoka, have you ever played with your ass?” She asked suddenly, out of the blue, and he raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t. Do you intend to change that?” He asked, tugging slightly at the restraints to test their strength. He was pleased when they didn’t budge.

“Mmhm. I have something I want to try.” She stood up off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He watched as she crossed the room to her bag, pulled a couple things out, then returned to the bed.

“What did you need Machi?” He asked, his eyes clouded with lust.

“I had to get something.” She responded simply before settling back between his legs. “And I want you to stop talking.” She unceremoniously shoved a ballgag into his mouth and he moaned, his cock twitching again.

With him unable to speak she sat up on her knees and untied her kimono, then tossed it aside. Then she unclipped her bra and threw it as well, leaving her in her panties. She leaned down and without warning her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and a finger was pushed into his ass. Hisoka’s eyes slid shut and he shuddered, clenching on the finger. Machi slowly took him deeper and deeper until she couldn’t help but gag slightly as his cock slid down her throat. 

She hardly needed to be concerned about hurting him so she wasted little to no time on prep. Before long a second finger had joined the first, then a third, and she was stretching and pulling and twisting inside of him

Hisoka was in heaven, wondering why he’d never tried this before. Every thrust of her fingers hurt just a bit, invading him in a completely new way, and it was so lewd that he loved it. When her fingers brushed against his prostate his hips shot up off the bed and he moaned, his back arched. Pleasure flooded through his veins and he grinded against her fingers until all too soon they were pulled out. He lifted his head to look down at her, and when he saw what she was doing his eyes widened eagerly. 

Machi had shed her panties and was fastening a strap-on over her hips with a large dildo protruding from the front. When she noticed his stare, she smirked and slowed down, tightening it until it was situated on her hips. His legs were spread and his hole twitching as she set her hands on either side of her chest. She pulled the ballgag away and her lips connected to his, kissing him gently, at the same time as she slowly slid into him. 

Hisoka moaned against her lips and squirmed, the large cock much thicker than Machi’s fingers. The stretch was uncomfortable and verging on painful but it felt incredible opening him up. Machi wasted no time before she started to thrust, pushing deeper with every movement of her hips. His tongue danced around hers as they kissed messily. 

Before long she was fucking him hard, slamming her hips into his ass as the huge cock rubbed against his inner walls. When she hit his prostate his eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly into her mouth, eyes closed. With a smirk she angled his hips and struck that spot repeatedly. 

When Machi’s hand wrapped around Hisoka’s cock he cried out and came hard, his seed coating both of their stomachs. Machi slowed to a stop, still situated inside him, then licked his lips one last time before sitting up. 

“Pleasure me.” Hisoka grinned as she pulled out and discarded the strap on, moving up his body to kneel with her crotch directly over his face. He lifted his head and gave her pussy a small lick. She slowly lowered herself until his head was on the bed with her pussy pressed to his mouth, starting to drip with wetness as his long tongue circled around her folds. She let out a soft moan and ground against his mouth. When his tongue flicked against her clit, she released the restraints on him and grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. 

His hands finally freed, Hisoka reached up to cup one of her breasts in each hand, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Machi wasn’t particularly loud in bed, occasional gasps and small moans the only sounds that indicated her pleasure. Her pussy on the other hand was dripping wet, becoming more turned on the more Hisoka’s tongue lapped at her clit. 

Hisoka moaned against her pussy and pinched her nipples, listening to her breathing become more labored and feeling the way her nen fluctuated. When she came she let out a soft broken moan, closing her eyes as her wetness squirted into his mouth and leaked down his chin. 

Machi climbed off of Hisoka and looked at him, his lips puffy and eyes closed. He opened them slowly and smiled. 

“That was fantastic Machi, I hope you’ll play with me again sometime…” Machi rolled her eyes and dressed herself quickly, fixing her hair. 

“August 30th by noon in Yorknew City. Be there.” Before he could say another word she was gone and Hisoka chuckled, relaxing on the bed and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Machi had a ball gag and a strap on in her bag, and I didn't feel like coming up with a reason either. Don't question it!


End file.
